Gallery of Light
The Gallery of Light is a location in Lost in Vivo accessed by setting your gamma to the maximum, and selecting either "CONTINUE" or "NEW GAME" on the title screen if you have beaten the game before. Here, you can view all the models of characters and enemies throughout Lost in Vivo, and its hidden content "Midnight" and "The Dark Mode". Within the Gallery of Light, your dog will follow you around, prompting you to pet them if they approach. List of NPCs * Virgil * Eyeless Hobo * Ghost Girl * Baby * Mirror * Leech * Train (1/2 scale) * Daddy Roach * Goobles * Spitter * Flesh Ray * Rat Mom (1/5 scale) * Sotiris * Dr. Piccinini * Ratman * Ratman (woke) * Dog Mimic * Your Brain * The Siren * Childhood Memories * Slug Priest * Priest * Shoggoth (Boss Form) * Shoggoth * Wolf * Greater Wolf * Demon Wolf * Crispy Heads * Dog Head * The Dark Winged Man * Spooky Bois * Bayagototh Idol * Bayagototh * Starving Bayagototh * Bayagototh (stump) * Followers of Baya * Wrath * Sloth * Deadly Sins * Daddy * Unnamed Snake NPC * Dead Soul * Demo Doggo * Demo Crispys * Bag Trivia * You can find the demo model of your dog in the left-hand room. * Two models are hidden within this room, named "Starving Bayagototh" and "Dead Soul". ** These models appear in Midnight mode during the secret Bayagototh boss fight. ** theres a room hidden in the Starving Bayagototh room with The Wolf and the Wolf baby * The song that plays within this room is "Into the Mine" by Nolan Reese. * You can find a hidden room behind the "Spooky Bois" that contains the NPCs in the Mersus Tapes. Gallery Dm.png|The Dog Mimic before and after revealing itself. Rmw.png| The Ratman and its "Woke" counterpart. Dp.png| The Doctor in his idle stance. S.png| Sotiris in his horrific glory. Rm.png| The Rat Mother at 1/5th of her original size. Goobles.png| Floating things that appear in The Last Area. Spitter.png| How disgusting! Fleshray.png| Flying beasts of flesh. Daddyroach.png| The supposed father of all roaches. Virgil.png| Virgil in both forms. Ghostgirl.png| The Ghost Girl seen in the train station. Baby.png| A simple Baby. Mirror.png| Can you see it? Leech.png| Very large. Ghosttrain.png| A train at half size. Yourbrain.png| I wonder how this got here? Thesiren.png| The Siren. Childhoodmemories.png| Terrifying! Eyelesshobo.png|The Eyeless Hobo with his iconic knife. Shoggothboss.png| Tremble before their power! Shoggoth.png| Shoggoth but less intimidating than his boss form. Priest.png| I wonder what he teaches? Slugpriest.png| Yuck! Greaterwolf.png| The greater wolf. Demonwolf.png| The demon wolf. Wolf.png| A simple wolf, nothing too special. Doghead.png| A disembodied dog head used in one of the tapes. Crispyheads.png| Heads assumed to be burned to a crisp. Spookybois.png| Hard to see, but they're there. Thedarkwingedman.png| The ever mysterious dark winged man. Bag.png| A simple bag. Bayagototh-0.png| Bayagototh in their tree-resembling form. Bayagotothidol.png| An idol resembling Bayagototh. Deadsoul.png| They look alone. Democrispys.png| Horrendous! Demodoggo.png| The original's not as cute ey? Starvingbayagototh.png| A starved Bayagototh. Sideroom.png| The rooms leading to additional models to view on either end of the Gallery of Light. The Followers of Bayagototh.jpg| Followers of Baya (Bayagototh). Other ones.jpg| The NPCs that appear in one of the Mersus tapes, the one on the right is the only NPC that doesn't have a name. Category:Game Mechanics